The Storm
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Marinette is at home reading a novel during a thunderstorm when she hears familiar boots and the sound of a dragging metal object above her. Tikki checks it out and grabs Marinette for help. (Aged Up, Marichat, Adrienette)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I wrote this as a one shot, but if you're interested in me continuing it... let me know. Thank you for reading. :)**

It was raining out and Marinette knew that it wasn't safe for them to be on patrol that night. So, she had transformed to tell Chat that it was best for them to skip patrol.

Marinette sat in her bed with her pink comforter pulled around her shoulders, while she sipped some hot tea from a vintage tea cup. She pulled her fluffy, pink, cat eared hoodie over her head and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"It's really raining outside, isn't it Marinette?" Tikki flew up to her and sat on her bent knee.

"Mm-hm. I love the rain though. It's the best time to knit, or read… or write in my journal." Marinette picked up the book she had been reading and set her cup down to turn to the page that she was at.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed across her bedroom. She jumped and giggled with Tikki over how silly they had been to be afraid of something so natural.

A thump sounded above her head and Tikki jumped. Marinette set her book down as she heard more crashing from above. The sounds of breaking glass and grunts filtered into her room as she heard the skidding of boots. Familiar boots.

"Tikki… Was there an akuma that we somehow missed?" Marinette flashed a concerned look at her kwami. Usually, Tikki would have told her if something was happening.

The sound of metal hitting the cement rang out with the sound of something dragging. "Tikki… I don't like this."

"Hang on." Tikki zipped up and out of the trap door.

The little red bug hid inside one of the rose planters. She looked closer seeing who was on the balcony. It was someone in a black hoodie, blood trailed behind his boots, as the figure used a metal staff to walk. She watched the perpetrator collapse and soon a neon green light took the person over. Tikki gasped as Adrien replaced the dark figure. He was dressed in black joggers and his back was covered in bruises and long lines of red. His back rose and fell with each hollow breath.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot. What do I do?" Tikki brought her hands to her mouth with wide purple eyes. "Marinette!" She zipped back inside and got into Marinette's face.

"What was it?" Marinette looked at her kwami, who was busy pulling on her hoodie.

"Go! Go! Now! Up!" Tikki pointed to the ceiling and Marinette quickly scrambled to open her trap door.

She looked through the rain and saw a soaked figure with messy wet blonde hair on her balcony. Marinette leapt down and grabbed her pink comforter, before dragging it towards him. She crouched down in front of him and brushed his wet hair from his face and gasped, falling back. She scurried back against her wall and brought her knees to her chest.

"Marinette! Get it together! He's hurt. Fix it!" Tikki pushed her shoulder and Marinette swallowed hard.

She slowly crawled towards him and ran her fingers along the cuts on his back and heard him hiss in pain. "This is bad, Tikki. I don't… I don't know if I can fix this. They already started to get infected… They're not new. He needs more than just little old me. I can't do it. I- I don't know what to do…" Marinette grabbed the front of her dark hair and let tears fall down her cheeks.

"Marinette. You're Ladybug. Be strong. You'll think of something." Tikki tried to believe in Marinette.

She sighed and touched Adrien's shoulder. "Hey. Hey. Adrien." She tried to lightly shake him, but it didn't help.

Marinette threw the blanket down the trap door and grabbed him to pull him towards the opening. She groaned as she pulled his weak body towards her door. Marinette slowly eased him down and onto her bed. She caught her breath and dropped down after him.

Marinette ran to grab a washcloth with warm water, a towel, and a pair of dry joggers she had made for her clothing line. She sat on her bed and stared down at him. She worried her bottom lip.

"Marinette… you're 23 now." Tikki rolled her eyes.

She shot her a look. "It's still awkward… Tikki."

"Fine I'll do it." Tikki started to pull at the hem of his joggers.

"No, it's fine. Just- just stop." Marinette sighed and she swallowed hard. "I told him we weren't going out tonight for patrol… why was he out in the rain…" She hooked her fingers into the band of his joggers and kept her eyes on his face, while she pulled them down. He winced as his back moved along her bed, irritating his cuts. She had to get him out of his wet clothes and dry or they'd get worse.

She quickly threw the comforter over him and rolled him onto his stomach. She let out the breath that she had been holding. "There. That wasn't so bad." Marinette smiled and looked over his wounds.

She took the wash cloth and wet it with the warm water. "I'm sorry, Adrien." She slowly began to dab at his wounds and groans came from his lips. "Tikki, can you bring me the alcohol please?"

Tikki zipped off and came back with a bottle and some cotton balls for her. Marinette took them and began to dab his wounds with the alcohol soaked cotton.

He clenched the blankets and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. "Mari-Marinette?" He got up slightly and she quickly covered her eyes with her palms.

"You- um… it was raining… and um…" Marinette giggled as she became flustered with flushed cheeks. "I was just trying to help you. You see you're wounded and your cuts are infected and if I don't clean them out… um… I didn't see anything. I swear. I kept my eyes on your face and back the whole time and… you're my friend… and I just-"

"It's okay." Adrien laid back down for her. "I'm sorry that I dropped in and woke you. I just didn't know where else to go."

Marinette slowly took her hands from her eyes and smiled warmly at him. "I was reading actually. It's no trouble. Really." She began to dab his wounds once more. "It'd be better if you just took a shower or took a warm bath to clean them, though. And then just keep them clean and dry. Put Neosporin on the wounds. I mean- you can go home and do that. I can drive you. I- Um… You probably think I'm so lame." Marinette looked away and worried her bottom lip.

"Marinette." Adrien sighed and turned his head to look at her. "Would it be okay if I borrow your bathroom?"

"Um… I guess, but I mean the tub isn't as spacious as yours is and I'm sure you-" Marinette went on and on again with her words, before he interrupted her with a gentle laugh.

"I'll be okay. I don't mind smaller bathrooms." Adrien rolled his eyes and tried to get up.

Marinette turned away with a blush and passed him the towel. "Here. Sorry." Her bangs fell into her eyes as her knees trembled. She tried to think of anything but her naked partner in her bed or how her heart sped up, causing heat to radiate out to her fingertips.

"Are your parents home?" Adrien tucked the towel around his hips and she shook her head.

"No, th-they went to a sexing competition- I mean baking competition- in the United States. I've been left to run the bakery for them." Marinette blushed and took in his well sculpted pecs, abs, and biceps. He had aged well and she licked her lips, trying to hide her reaction to him. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole for saying what she had.

"I admire their openness to try new things." Adrien smirked and bit his tongue. Marinette gasped and punched him in the bicep. "OW!" He turned slightly away from her and she followed through with the punch too far and fell into him, causing them to both fall to the ground.

She squealed and gripped his chest in her hands. "I didn't mean to say THAT!" Marinette's voice was quiet and she hid in her hair.

He burst into a laugh and covered his eyes with his forearm. His back stung and his laugh filtered into a groan as the pain set in.

"Sorry, let- let's get you cleaned up. You can tell me all about it, if you want." Marinette scrambled up and off of him. She held out her hand and he took it, getting to his feet. "You don't have to. I just- I thought if it helps to talk about it. I- I didn't hear an akuma alert and I didn't- well it's a bit strange that you would show up on my balcony like that." She rubbed her upper arm and peered at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you lead the way and I'll talk." Adrien smiled warmly at her and she nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or if she would care. He hadn't told anyone about it or that he was even into what it was that lead to where he was at.

"Sounds good." Marinette walked out of her room and down the stairs to the main room.

"I'm going to tell you because your not only my partner, but you're my best friend. I haven't told anyone about this. So, please don't tell anyone or judge me." Adrien sighed as she opened the bathroom door for him.

"I promise that I won't judge." Marinette smiled at him and held the door. "Here it is."

A clawfoot bathtub sat in the middle of the room, while a shower sat in a corner. A white pedestal sink sat along one wall with an ornate mirror above it. The walls were pink and the tile flooring was white.

"I love it." Adrien smiled and ran his hand along the sink.

"I mean… your bathroom is nice." Marinette shrugged and started the water in the tub for him.

"Yeah, but it's too massive for one man. Just saying." Adrien gave her his model smile and she looked at him with sympathy. "Don't give me that expression. I get that too often as it is from strangers."

"I know. Since Hawkmoth. I- I'm really sorry." Marinette looked down at the water that was rippling away from the faucet.

"That's not the problem. Yeah, it sucks. Yeah, I wish my father wasn't some psychotic man. But I can't change that or what he did." Adrien shrugged and crossed his arms, watching her run her fingers along the water. Watching her dark hair filter in front of her face as she sat on the edge of the tub. He cleared his throat. "About my back um-"

"Yes?" She peered up through the curtain of her hair and his cheeks flushed. Her eyes sparked in the light and her smile was magnetic.

"I um- found this Domme while at a club. I mean-" He rubbed the back of his neck and hissed at how his back stung as his muscles stretched.

"It's ready." Marinette smiled and got up from the tub. "Towels are in the cabinet over there and I'll be in the kitchen." Marinette went to leave.

"Can- Do you mind staying? I was telling you the story anyway." Adrien awkwardly smiled and she looked up at him with parted lips.

She wanted to punch herself in the face for not paying attention and letting her embarrassment take over. "Uh, sure. Sorry. I got distracted with wanting to give you privacy. I'll just go stand facing that wall, while you get in." Marinette got up from the side of the tub and walked over to the wall. She faced it and waited.

"She seemed like what I had researched. She made it seem like she was safe and knew how to be a good Domme, but I was naive and too excited. I didn't watch her play with anyone and I didn't really get to know her." Adrien took the towel off and stepped into the warm water. He sat down and settled into it with his knees to his chest. "You can turn around. Not that I would have cared, but I respect your wishes. I don't want to make it awkward for you."

Marinette turned around and walked over to the bathtub. She sat down behind him and took up a fresh bar of antibacterial soap. She passed him it and he took it in his hand.

"So, I accepted her offer and went to her home dungeon." Adrien ran the bar along his arms and up onto his shoulders.

"Then what happened?" Marinette encouraged him to keep talking.

"She tied me to a St. Andrew's Cross and whipped me to the point of bleeding. There was no after care, no limits, no safeword, no contract. Nothing. Just a crazed fan." Adrien cringed as he tried to reach his back. "And she didn't bother to tell me until she had the whip against my skin."

Marinette sighed and took the soap from him. "Look, I'm sorry that happened to you. That's not how a real Domme is. Not how it should be. A real Domme would be loving, caring, and do things to you with her heart. Not through malice or craze. I'm so sorry, Adrien." She gently touched his shoulder. "Lean forward for me, please."

Adrien's eyes widened at her words and he did as she told him to. "What do you mean?"

"Well… did you see what I just did?" Marinette smiled warmly and began to gently cup the warm water and run it along his back.

"Tell me to lean forward?" Adrien raised an eyebrow as she began to lather his back in soap with her soft hands.

"Not just that. What did I say?" Marinette continued to clean his back, bringing her hands up to his shoulders. She gently massaged them, feeling the knots that had been built up from years of stress and being a superhero. He relaxed his legs and brought them away from his chest with a quiet moan.

"Please?" Adrien turned his head to look at her and she slipped into him and caught most her weight on his thigh, while her other hand grazed his hard cock. He let out a low groan in response to her touch.

She squeaked and went to pull her hand away from between his thighs, when he stopped her. She gasped as he pulled her towards himself and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his neck. He pulled her into his lap and she giggled as she was soaked in the warm water with him.

"What are you doing?" Marinette put soap bubbles on the tip of his nose.

"Something I've been meaning to do for a long… long time." Adrien brushed her hair from her eyes. "But first… can I finish my story, ma petite coccinelle en rose?"

Her heart raced at his words and she licked her lips as she straddled his hips. She cupped the warm water and trickled water down his back as he finished his story.

"I went home and never spoke to anyone about it. I tried to clean them myself and tried to take care of them, but clearly I failed. My life is busy and I tend to not have much time to deal with my health. I mean, besides working out and eating a protein-enriched diet." Adrien rolled his eyes, shrugged, and played with the hem of her white shirt. His fingers brushed against her skin and she gasped, falling into him again. "So, how do you know so much about being a Domme?"

"Um… well… I- uh." Marinette giggled and sat up straight. "Let's get you out of this tub, dry you off, and into those joggers I made. They should fit." Marinette changed the subject and got out of the water. She turned away from him and he stood up and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and she clenched her eyes shut.

"Marinette. The suit doesn't hide that much." Adrien laughed and she slowly opened her eyes to peer into his emerald ones. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear in a deepened voice that sounded like liquid honey. "Even I've noticed your nipples stiffen into dainty peaks in the cold rain." He winked at her and dried his body off with the towel.

She instinctively covered her breasts with her arms as she realized her white shirt was see through from the bath and her short pink shorts were stuck to her thighs. "I'm just gonna go… get those joggers. Be back." She blushed and ran out of the bathroom.

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror and groaned as he slid his hand down his face. "What are you doing Agreste…"

"Being a dumbass, kid." Plagg zipped in and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Oh shut it, Plagg. He's in love." Tikki giggled and Adrien rolled his eyes at them.

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly, Sugarcube." Plagg smirked at her.

"I'm not being blunt. I'm telling the truth. Adrien." She flew into his face. "You love her. Always have and always will. It's written in the cards."

"I don't know." Adrien ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, better figure it out fast because you made the next step and now she's back." Plagg rushed off with Tikki.

Adrien heard the door open and flung around, hitting his lower back against her sink. "Hi!" He shouted a little too loud in his nervousness.

"Here's the pants and I found a shirt that I made back when we were in lycee. Um… So about the whole Domme thing. Are you sure you want to know?" Marinette rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can tell me." Adrien was really interested in what she had to say. He couldn't imagine Marinette in that role. He slipped on the joggers beneath the towel and hung the towel up over the shower door.

"Turn around and brace your hands on the sink, please." Marinette smiled at him and his eyes widened, while his cheeks flushed.

He walked over to the sink and did as she had told him to. She reached around him and grazed his rounded ass with her fingertips as she grabbed the Neosporin from the shelf. She ran her nails along his muscular ass and he cleared his throat as her touch disappeared. She squeezed the cream into her hand and ran it along his wounds. "Face me, please."

Adrien turned around and looked down at her. "On your knees for me, palms up, head bowed, please." Marinette warmly smiled and watched him slowly get into position. "Good, minou. This is the first position that I personally use. I think a few others do too, but this is my preferred one."

He swallowed hard as his cock twitched. She slipped the shirt over his head. "Hands up and through the sleeves, please."

Adrien did as he was told and she slid his shirt down his torso. "Thank you. The fabric will protect your wounds while they heal. Now, why don't you go back to the room and lay down. I'll let you in on how I know about being a Domme. Although, I just gave you a big clue." She winked at him and he stumbled to his feet.

He walked up to her room in a daze. Adrien cleared his throat and sat on her bed, while he waited for her. Her door opened and she walked up to the bed. She smiled at him and sat down across from him.

"You should have asked to see her play first to get a feel of her style. She should have went over her hard limits and soft limits. She should have gone over medical history. She should have set up a contract. She should have given you a safeword system. And she shouldn't have done what she had unless you had permitted that you were into it." Marinette sighed and leaned forward to brush his hair behind his ear, letting her palm linger on his cheek.

Adrien nuzzled her palm and turned his head to press a soft kiss to it. She ran her hand through his soft hair and he let out a low moan. Marinette gripped the soft hair at the back of his head and pulled his head back, bringing her lips close to his, as her fingers barely grazed his skin. They slowly skirted along his abs and up along his pecs beneath his shirt. "She'd know how to tease and yet bring pleasure." She ran her tongue along his soft bottom lip, causing him to part them, before she flicked his top one.

She scratched her nails back down to his hip and he whimpered as he widened his thighs. Her fingers hooked into the band of his joggers and she yanked them down his hips. The joggers pooled around his knees and his chest rose and fell. "She would know how to incorporate pain with pleasure. On your hands and knees for me please."

Adrien turned around on her bed and she ran her hands up the backs of his thighs to his rounded ass. "There is a spot that fans out, like this." She ran her hands along the inner curve of his behind and out in a diagonal with spread fingers. "If I do this…" She lightly spanked along the curve and he groaned, feeling his cock flex. "It sends a signal to other areas. Now, it's her job to watch your reaction and how your skin is handling it." She hit slightly harder until his skin reddened to a beautiful deep peach tone. "Now, if I do this." She picked up a super soft blanket from her bed and ran it along his rouged skin and he groaned.

"Fuck…" Adrien licked his lips and clenched the sheets.

"But she didn't do that. She just gave you pain. That's the difference, Minou. Dommes are more than just dominating the other and they should never hurt you without your consent. Or without proper after care." She ran her hand along his ass to soothe it and pulled his joggers back up. "You can turn around. Thank you."

"You still haven't answered how you know all this." Adrien cleared his throat as a dull ache settled in his groin.

Marinette crawled towards him on the bed and his eyes widened as he fell back against her pillows. She moved up his body and straddled his hips. She leaned down into him and smiled.

"Well… I went online and began researching BDSM and… realized I was into a lot of things and chose to look further into it. I found a local dungeon and went to learn more about it. I poured myself into research and getting to know the community. I found a master that was teaching and learned through him." She ran her fingers along his chest.

"How lo-long have you been doing this?" Adrien swallowed hard as his lashes lowered and he watched her with heavily lidded eyes.

"Well… a few years now. I haven't actually had a submissive or anything. I just mentored beneath someone." Marinette shrugged with a blush.

"I feel like Chat Noir might disagree with that one." Adrien smirked up at her and she stumbled and fell onto him, causing him to chuckle at her. "Chat got your tongue, M'lady?"

"N-no… I just-" Marinette looked away from him with her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt him flex between her thighs.

He reached up and ran his fingers through the side of her hair and peered into her sapphire eyes, bringing his lips close to hers. "Do you want him to?"

She gasped as a neon light took him over and Chat replaced Adrien with a dangerous smirk. He captured her lips with his own and ran his tongue along hers. She moaned and sank into him with her fingers tangled in his hair and her hips rolling along his hard cock.

Marinette grabbed his bell in her hand and yanked it down, running her nails against his muscular pecs. He groaned and slipped his clawed hands beneath the hem of her wet shirt as he gasped and kissed her like his life depended on it. She cried out against his lips as he pinched and flicked her peaked nipples beneath her top. She ran her pussy against his hard length again, stimulating her own swollen clit.

"Take it off, please." Marinette begged with a strained voice as she moved her hips more.

"As you wish, M'lady." Chat groaned and slipped her top over her head in a swift movement. The cool air hit her breasts and caused her pink nipples to harden. He looked at her rounded breasts in the low lights and cupped them in his hands, lightly running his claws over her peaked nipples. She cried out and her thighs trembled as she got wetter.

She bent down and flicked his nipple with her tongue, before she trailed kisses up to his neck. He moaned and raised his hips to meet hers.

Marinette bit down on his neck and sucked. Chat groaned and slid his hands down her sides and around to her rounded behind. He hooked his hands into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down her thighs. She shifted her legs to get out of them and kicked them to the floor.

Chat bit back a moan as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. He ran his fingertips down her behind and gripped her cheeks in his palms. She gasped and moaned against his neck as he pressed his cock between her thighs and rolled his hips against her wet pussy.

"Chat…" Marinette whimpered his name and he smirked, touching her chin and bringing her face toward his own.

"Yes… Bugaboo?" Chat licked his lips and searched her sparkling eyes.

"Lose the suit." Marinette begged and crashed her lips onto his in a hungry kiss.

"Claws in." Chat whispered against her lips as she continued to lavish his mouth with her tongue.

A neon light took him over again and she clumsily pulled at his joggers in her haste to get rid of them. Adrien quickly raised his hips and shoved them down, freeing himself. He hungrily gripped her hair in his fingers and rubbed his cock against her wet folds with a moan.

Marinette rolled her hips and grazed her swollen clit against his length. He groaned as she stimulated herself with him. She rolled her hips just right and caught the tip of his cock against her entrance. She dipped her tongue further into his mouth and he groaned as she slid him into herself.

He clenched his eyes tight and groaned into her mouth as he kissed her harder. She began to rise and fall along him, causing her swollen clit to graze his smooth pelvis. She gasped as she teased herself. Adrien groaned as he felt her whole body tremble. She felt herself become coated in her own arousal, causing it to feel even more amazing.

"A-Adrien…" Marinette's voice came out sweet as she broke the kiss.

"Yes, baby?" Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and watched her through his lashes with flushed cheeks.

"I need more." She moaned and pressed her breasts towards his face.

Adrien smirked and brought her breast to his mouth. He flicked and sucked on her peaked nipple and she cried out, slamming her pussy against him. She rolled her hips and brushed her clit against his wet skin, letting his stubble prick her swollen bud. He lifted his hips slightly, creating suction on her soaked smooth pussy.

"Ah!" Marinette cried out as he bit down on her nipple and raked his nail along her other one. "So close. Don't stop. Don't stop. Please… don't st-" She shook all over as he kept his pelvis pressed against her. She came hard with him inside of her.

Her walls tugged around his throbbing cock and he groaned as her tight pussy clenched around him. He kept pumping his hips and her body relaxed as her orgasm winded down. But as he kept thrusting… it amped up again and she was back to gasping for air with trembling thighs. "I- I ca- can't… A-Adrien. I-"

"You can baby. Let go again." Adrien flicked and lavished her other nipple, while he tugged on the other.

Marinette cried out and came again and again, causing him to moan and let go with her. He kept his hips moving as he gripped her hips in his hands, panting with each release.

She collapsed on top of him and he rolled them both onto their sides and ran his fingers through her hair. "God, you're beautiful." He brought his lips to hers and deeply kissed her with all of his pent up love.

"Mm- can I ask you something?" Marinette broke the kiss and gripped his shirt in her hands.

"Anything." Adrien sighed and pulled out of her, but kept her thigh around his hips.

"When did you fall for me?" Marinette searched his emerald eyes.

"Well… I fell for you in the rain and then I fell for you when you showed Hawkmoth who was in charge when you released all of those purified akumas and made that speech. You were so brave and I felt bad for the chewing gum. I still do." Adrien chuckled with an awkward smirk.

"In my defense… I really did think that you put that there. I don't know why. I don't know why I'd assume that you had something against me when you knew nothing about me. I guess I assumed Chloe said something mean about me to you." Marinette sighed and Adrien touched her chin.

"Chloe can be harsh, but deep down she's hurting too. You just have to get to know her and learn to just ignore her. She can be annoying, but she has some good in her. Deep down." Adrien smiled and kissed her lips. "But she couldn't say anything to make me not want you. You taught me how to love, taught me how to be free, how to stand up for myself, and how to see life in a better light. I only knew darkness before you, Marinette."

Marinette blushed at his comment as his words filled her heart with love and admiration.

"I love you, Marinette. Always have and always will. How would you like to go out to dinner sometime? Just you and me. No friends and no akumas." Adrien smiled at her and she nodded.

"I would love that, Adrien." Marinette bit her bottom lip with a warm smile.

"Good. How about tomorrow night?" Adrien's heart flew to the moon as excitement filled his soul.

"Slow down… how about you heal first." Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm.

Adrien's smile fell as he felt like she was turning him down again.

"Kitty…" Marinette rubbed her nose against his with a warm smile and closed eyes. She slowly opened them. "I'm not turning you down. I'm offering to make you dinner, tomorrow night. Here. That is if you're willing to stay that long."

"YES!" Adrien burst out and yanked her against him, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

Marinette giggled and let him embrace her with all his strength. "Okay, okay." She laughed harder at him, pushing him away slightly. "You should clean those again."

"Right." Adrien ran his hand through his hair and tried to act cool. "Let's go, Nurse Marinette." He got up and found his joggers. He threw her shirt and shorts at her.

She giggled and shook her head as she got dressed and followed him back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien sat on her couch with his thighs spread wide. Marinette set a cup of tea down on the white coffee table in front of him and sat down with her own in her hands. She closed her eyes and hummed as she sat with her legs folded beneath her.

"So, how does a contract work?" Adrien took his cup of warm tea into his hands and leaned back into her hot pink couch. "From someone that doesn't have one. I'm curious as to what it looks like."

Marinette nearly spit out her tea. "What? I mean- Well… I guess I can show you what mine looks like."

"Wait, wait, wait." Adrien waved his hand in front of his face. "Let me get this straight." He set his cup down and turned towards her, resting his bent leg on the couch. "You are a domme. Like you have a contract?"

Marinette blushed and nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "I am. I told you that I studied under someone and got advice from many dommes. One of my best friends in one."

"Can- can I see it? I mean it's okay if you don't want to show me." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Marinette touched his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "Adrien. I offered to show you. Give me a moment." She set her cup down and got up from the couch.

Adrien watched her get up and walk off to another room. He took a sip of his cup as his fingers twitched with anticipation. He knew they existed, but something about seeing hers felt so intimate and personal. It made his blood rush and his cock swell.

"Here. It took me a moment to find it. It got lost under scraps of fabric." Marinette blushed at the thought of him seeing it. Somehow she felt like she was about to bear it all and that made her heart jump and her anxiety soar. "Try and keep an open mind, please. I've never shown anyone that."

She sat down and passed him her contract, biting her nails as she waited for his reaction.

Adrien flipped through the pages and then looked at her for a moment. "So,your priority is making your sub have a better quality of life. You wish to brighten their days. You will do everything with your heart in it. You will give whatever aftercare they need, such as: running your fingers through their hair and cuddling. You have no history of STIs or heart conditions. You will never act out in spite or in anger. You will support your submissive. You're submissive will have to eat at least one dessert a day. You like restraints, spanking, harnesses, kitten play, gags, collars, spreader bars, caning, paddles, floggers, and more." He set the contract down in his lap and peered up into her bluebell eyes. "Is there anything you don't do?"

"Page three, paragraph four." Marinette reached over and flipped to the page for him, before her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Scat play, needle play, enemas…" Adrien looked at her again. "All of this sounds very personalized to a certain person." He raised his eyebrow at her.

Marinette hid in her hair and spoke in a small voice. "I may have only dreamed of having two subs and a certain two." She held up two fingers and blushed harder.

Adrien set her contract down on the table and crawled across the couch towards her. "Do these certain people… have piercing green eyes that smolder when they look at you?" His emerald eyes sparked in the light and she swallowed hard as her chest rose and fell. "Do they have a killer smile that makes you weak in the knees?" He smiled for her and heard her whimper slightly. "Is one of them a brat?" He ran his fingers up her torso to her breast.

She bit her bottom lip, arched her back with closed eyes, and moaned. Marinette shook herself out of it and removed his hand, pushing him back from her. " _You're_ being a brat."

Adrien chuckled and sat back on his heels. "That I am, but you know that." He winked at her with a Chat-like smirk that sent her heart reeling. "So… how do I sign this contract?"

Marinette fell off the couch and hit her head on the table. She groaned and held her head. "WHAT?"

"Are you okay?" Adrien helped her up with wide eyes. "I didn't know you'd freak out like that. I'm so sorry."

"I just- I just didn't expect you to want to sign something after what happened to you. I mean you haven't really seen me play. How do you know if I'm a match for you?" Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Look, I'll take you to a dungeon and you can watch me play with my friend and then decide. I'm sure she would be willing to let me help you out." Marinette smiled at him as her blush faded.

"Does she own the dungeon?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, she does actually own it." Marinette winked at him and he swallowed hard. He had begun to feel intimidated by her. Adrien couldn't read her. Was she really as shy as she was or was she more daring? Something about it confused him.

"I have a question." Adrien held up his index finger.

"Hm?" Marinette picked her tea up from the table and took a sip.

"Why do you go from being shy to being so confident? It's hard to read you." Adrien took a sip of his own tea.

"Well… part of BDSM in general is putting yourself into that headspace. I can easily switch over to being a domme on whim if I want to. Just like I'm sure you switch over to being a submissive. Sometimes it's triggered and some people have to do little rituals to help aid that." Marinette smiled and set her tea in her lap.

Adrien's mouth fell open and he closed it with a smile. "You really are Ladybug."

"Didn't you find this out years ago, kitty?" Marinette giggled and took a sip of her tea.

"Never gets old though." Adrien chuckled and thought back to when he had found out.

 _Ladybug's earrings rang out and she went to leave when Chat Noir pulled her back with a hopeful expression. "Can't we just know? It's been six years M'Lady. Please?"_

 _Ladybug sighed and worried her bottom lip, grabbed his hand and swung her yo-yo up and around a building. She pulled him close and they flew up and onto the roof. She faced him. "It's dangerous."_

" _Hawkmoth is gone, Bugaboo. Now, you're just hiding it from yourself. You know that right? And…" He took her hands in his and gave her a warm smile. "I fell in love with whoever is under that mask. Not with the mask." He kissed her knuckles as a red light burst around him._

" _I'm scared you're not gonna like who's under it." Marinette looked at his feet and away from him._

" _Well, I could say the same for me, love bug." Chat's green light cascaded around them and he kept his eyes down at their feet. "On three we look up. And if one of us is unhappy…. Well-" Adrien shrugged with a sheepish expression. "I guess fate wasn't on our side."_

 _Marinette nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out slow. "Ok."_

" _Ready?" Adrien swallowed hard as his heart pounded against his chest._

" _Ready." Marinette smiled as her anxiety raised._

 _1...2...3!_

 _Adrien looked up at the same time as Marinette and their eyes caught fire. She struggled to stand up straight and his mouth fell open._

" _Marinette!" Adrien burst her name past his lips as his heart sped up faster with joy._

" _A- AD- ADR- ADRIEN!" Marinette could barely get his name past her lips as she tripped into him._

 _He caught her and moved her hair from her face. "I- You're Ladybug?"_

" _Ye-yes." Marinette gripped his shirt and pulled her hands back from him. He raised an eyebrow as she leapt away from him._

" _Getting cold paws?" Adrien became worried that she was gonna be the one to run. He was more than happy that it was her._

" _No. I-" Marinette couldn't understand why he would be okay that she was Ladybug. That they could even be the same person, but she was having a hard time realizing that her first love was also that punning cat. "I need time to process. I'm not upset. I just- I need a moment."_

 _Tikki finished her macaron and Marinette transformed and swung back to her house via yo-yo. Adrien sighed and slumped down against the brick wall with his hair in his hands. "Plagg, I think I fucked up."_

" _You didn't fuck up, kid." Plagg swallowed his camembert slice. "She just doesn't know how to take you being the same person as her partner. To her… you're worlds apart."_

" _I still feel like my hearts been ripped from my chest and trampled on by a million of my fans." Adrien's chest throbbed and he felt like he had a dark pit where his heart had been._

"You hurt me, pretty bad." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Not in a good way. It's hard to have the love of your life run away from you."

"I was scared. I panicked. I'm sorry, Adrien." Marinette crawled into his lap and hugged him. She tangled her fingers in the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"So, when can I see this dungeon?" Adrien smiled at her and she smirked at him.

"I'll see when I can schedule it and then I'll let you know, but for now…" She got off his lap and walked over to her video games. She pulled out Ultimate Mecha Strike III. "Wanna play like we used to?"

"Hell yes!" Adrien sat up as she threw a controller at him. He caught it and she put the game disk in.

Marinette walked back over to the couch, with her own controller, and sat down beside him. "Bet I can beat you like I used to."

"Sounds fun." Adrien winked at her and she slapped his bicep and giggled.

"Have to watch me play first, Kitten." Marinette bit her tongue. "And trust me…" She leaned over towards him and flicked her index finger under his chin, feathering her lips against his. "You haven't seen anything yet." Adrien swallowed hard as his cock flexed in his joggers. She lightly grazed her hand along his hard cock and he parted his lips in a quiet moan. "Excited?" She flicked his top lip with her tongue.

"I'm always excited to see you, M'Lady." Adrien gave her an expression that was fit for Chat as he lowered his eyelids at her. "But right now… you keep doing that and we won't be playing games anymore. At least not the kind that involves a tv." Adrien shrugged and glanced away for a moment; before, he returned his gaze to hers again. "Maybe the controller though."

Her controller suddenly vibrated against her knees and her cheeks flushed. She cleared her throat and sat back beside him with her controller in her hands. "Shall we play? And when you sign that contract?" She smirked and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You would be punished for talking to me like that. I would give you a very passionate caning to put you in your place." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Bugaboo." Adrien picked his black cat character and waited for her to pick her usual one.

Marinette picked her ladybug character and beat him about ten times before they got bored of the game. She set her controller down beside his on the coffee table and looked over at the time. "Hey, do you want to go to the Eiffel Tower and look at the lights?"

"I'd love that." Adrien smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. He raised his hand up in the air to transform when she touched it to bring it back down, shaking her head.

"As our civilian selves. I always dreamed of going there with _you."_ Marinette blushed with a shy smile.

Adrien sighed and warmly smiled at her with a knowing nod. "Let's go then, Marinette." He stood up and took her hand, helping her to her feet. "I kind of need to stop by my place for a change of clothes though."

Marinette nodded and left to put on a pastel pink A-line dress and black kitty eared ballet flats. "Let's go. I'll drive you." She grabbed her pink and white spotted purse and keys.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien followed her out of the apartment and down to the bakery. "So, do you have a place that you usually play at? Like a secret apartment that I don't know about?"

Marinette giggled and sighed. "I don't always live with my parents anymore. Just when I have to look after the bakery. You got lucky I was here, kitty. So yes, I have my own place. But… I wanna hear more about this domme that you found."

Adrien sighed and opened the car door for her. She climbed in and he walked around to get into the passenger side. Adrien shut the door, while she started the car. "She's uh… someone you know." He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"Someone… I'm not a fan of?" Marinette glanced over at him as she drove through traffic.

"Yeah. Basically. You've never really enjoyed dealing with her. I know you tried for me and I appreciate that, but… I now understand why you may have not liked her that much." Adrien sighed and leaned back in the seat with his hands between his knees.

"Lila?" Marinette looked back to the road and gripped the steering wheel.

"The one and only." Adrien groaned and clutched his hair in his hands.

"Look. I can report her. If you want. That way she won't be used as a domme anymore. But… some might be into someone like her within the community. She needs to be a safe domme and I know that. I know what she did is not okay, but… if she got lessons then maybe she would be better? I'm trying to see a silver lining here. Yes, I don't like her. Yes, I am furious that she hurt my kitty like that, but I also understand that some people are into that. The darker side of our little fun, but… I don't know what's best. I can ask my mentor if you would like." She glanced over at him again, while she rubbed his back with her palm.

"I- I don't want to get her into trouble." Adrien sighed and leaned back again, causing Marinette to bring her hand back to the wheel.

"So, why her?" Marinette's heart hurt and she felt slightly broken.

"I uh- I got really hurt by Ladybug running from me and… kind of sought out something to punish myself. I wanted to be abused and used by someone. To feel as worthless as I felt." Adrien didn't look at her and didn't want to mention her name.

Marinette's eyes burned with tears. She began to shake as she broke more. "I did that." Her voice came out as a whisper. She parked in front of the mansion and didn't say anything as he opened the gate with a button on his keys. "I br-broke you."

"Marinette. Stop. Don't blame yourself. If anyone's to blame… it's me." Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze to his. "I'm the one that sought that out in a club. I could have sucked it up and just moved on, but I didn't."

"How'd you know Lila was a domme?" Marinette sat in the car with her keys in her lap, fiddling with them.

"Well, she didn't hide it well. She had two men in puppy gear at her feet and was busy petting them." Adrien shrugged and Marinette looked over at him with wide eyes. "She looked like a queen."

"Wow." Marinette couldn't even think of anything else to say.

"So, naturally, I walked up to her. She put me in my place and I was hers." Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

She got out of the car and walked up the stairs with him to the mansion's doors. He unlocked them and opened the door for her. "I'm really sorry, Adrien." Marinette didn't know what else to say at the moment.

The manson was even more quiet than normal and it was dark. The furniture hadn't changed and the flooring was the same. It was like he hadn't touched anything. The only thing that had changed was that there was a subtle layer of dust along some of the molding.

"You really do live alone. Doesn't that get lonely?" Her voice echoed off of the walls and he shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm used to it by now." Adrien walked up the stairs. "What's to miss when no one really cared about you anyway."

Marinette's heart fell at her feet. His words wrapped her in pain and she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't talk like that. You know that people cared about you."

"Well, not the ones that I held close." Adrien sighed and took her hands off of his body as he opened his bedroom door.

Everything in his room was black, from the flooring to the ceiling. There were some accents of neon green, but other than that… it was solid black everywhere.

"I- your room has changed a lot." Marinette took it all in and Plagg flew out towards her.

He sat on her shoulder and spoke in her ear, while Adrien left to get dressed into a pair of jeans and black deep v tee. "He really fell once he found out his father was Hawkmoth. It only got worse when the love of his life was no longer around."

Marinette cringed and felt awful about it all. She didn't know what to say or what would even help. "I'm sorry, Plagg. Thank you for being there for him."

"It's nothing. I'd rather not talk about it. It wasn't his best moment in life. The kid wasn't even going to run to you when he was hurting. Well, he's still hurting. I had to convince him to drop on your balcony." Plagg sighed and flew off to his camembert stash as Adrien walked back out of his bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Adrien smiled for her and shrugged on a maroon leather jacket and his black _Converse_ shoes.

"Yes." Marinette put on a smile for him that hid her concern.

"Let's go then." Adrien lead her back out of the mansion and to her car.

She started the car and they headed towards the Eiffel Tower in silence. The only sound that surrounded them was the music from the radio. She wanted to say something, anything, to try and fix it. To try and make up for what she had done, but she couldn't think. Her brain would make up words other than the words, I'm sorry.

Marinette parked, got out of the car, grabbed a blue blanket from the backseat, and he followed her towards the Eiffel Tower. She walked with Adrien through the trees and along the grass. She spread out a blanket on the dewy ground and they laid down on it. She cleared her throat as words finally formed in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. If I would have just stayed then this wouldn't have happened." Marinette sighed and peered up at the lit up tower.

"Hey." Adrien grabbed her hip and rolled her towards him. "It's not your fault. I went to a club to forget, saw her, and jumped a the chance."

"Still sounds like it's my fault." Marinette grumbled.

"You may have hurt me… but it's my fault that I chose that route. Not yours. You can't control my decisions." Adrien suddenly smirked. "Yet." He winked and pretended to autograph the air.

Marinette nudged him and burst out into a giggle, but underneath it… her mind wandered to Plagg's words and his dark bedroom.

Adrien laughed and rolled her onto her back, getting on top of her. "Am I obstructing your view, Purrincess?"

"No, you made it better actually." Marinette smiled and tangled her fingers into his hair, yanking him down into a passionate kiss that made him forget about where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette set the table and plated their dinner, while Adrien sat down in one of the chairs. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at her text. "Dungeon is scheduled for tonight, after dinner. If you're still interested."

"Of course, M'Lady." Adrien smirked at her from across the table and she smiled in return.

"Good because I can't wait to show you how I play." Marinette winked at him and picked up her fork.

"So, who is the friend that owns this dungeon?" Adrien took a bite of his food and waited for her to answer.

"You'll see. I don't want to out her." Marinette smiled and took a sip of her water.

"I can make a few guesses, but they're probably wrong. I can say that she won't be as _striking_ as you." Adrien reached across the table and took her hand in his, pressing his soft lips to her knuckles.

"Well… seeing as how it's almost our scheduled time… you don't have to wait long to find out, but… you do need to change your ensemble and I have the perfect look for you." Marinette took his empty plate with hers and set them in the sink. She walked back over to him and pulled his hand to make him stand up. "C'mon kitty, let's go."

Within moments, Adrien found himself in the car and on his way to Marinette's apartment. He rotated his silver ring on his right hand and swallowed hard.

"Nervous?" Marinette smiled over at him as she took a corner and slowed down to park in an underground parking garage.

"Of course not. This cat has nerves of steel." Adrien smirked at her to hide his anxiety.

"I hear your words, but your body language says otherwise." Marinette poked him on the tip of his nose; before, she got out of the car.

He followed her and she locked her car as she made her way to the elevator. Adrien leaned against the back wall as the elevator went up, ringing out at every floor. "So, am I gonna see your playroom today?"

"Not today, but I'm gonna let you see my closet." Marinette giggled and yanked him down the hallway and to her door.

Marinette opened her apartment and he peered at what was inside. Everything felt more like a home than what he was used to. The whole theme was country chic with light rose hues and punches of bright pinks.

She yanked him further inside and down a hallway. Marinette peered at him and opened a room. Adrien was suddenly surrounded in a closet of leather, rubber, pvc, and spandex.

"So! What kind of man are you? Leather? Rubber? PVC? or … Spandex?" Marinette smiled and ran her hands along the row of leather ensembles.

Adrien's eyes went wide as she pulled out one of each that she thought would suit him well. "All of these are to my size?"

Marinette blushed and hid in her hair. "Well… um… I kind of thought about… you wearing it… and then I made it to- um…"

Adrien walked up and touched her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. "Leather."

Marinette put all of the ensembles back and pulled out a leather chest harness. "Here. You can wear this." She passed him it and he slipped his shirt up and over his head.

"How do I get into this?" Adrien undid some of the buckles and Marinette took it from him.

"Get on your knees please. I'll help you." Marinette smiled at him as she watched him slowly drop to his knees. "Posture." Adrien straightened up when the one word passed by her lips. "Good, kitty."

It fascinated him how she was able to switch into her domme headspace so easily. It was like a switch had been flipped. She put the harness over his head and situated the metal ring in the center of his chest. She then fastened the two straps under his arms. "And… now this." She passed him an ultra soft, deep burgundy leather, button down shirt with black leather pants.

Adrien slipped the shirt over his arms and buttoned it till he reach the top three buttons, letting the harness show slightly. He stood up, undid his jeans, and stepped out of them. Adrien folded them and set them in a pile on a black bench.

Marinette held out her hand and cupped it in a 'hand it over' motion.

"What?" Adrien looked down at his shirt and boxers. "I just put the shirt on."

She shook her head and pointed at his black boxers, holding her hand out again for him.

"Oh." He slowly hooked his fingers into the band of his tight boxers and pushed them down his muscular thighs, passing them over.

Marinette took them from him, got on her knees, gripped his hips, and ran her tongue up the length of his hard cock, wrapping her lips around the head and taking him to the back of her mouth. He groaned and gripped her hair in his hand as she slowly eased him back out of her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock.

"Get dressed." She spanked him on the ass and stood up, collecting his clothes.

Adrien whimpered and slipped the leather pants on, secretly grazing himself with his hand as he fastened them.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. "I saw that, pretty boy."

"Marinette…" Adrien groaned as he felt himself flex and become harder.

"Have to wait to play, kitty." Marinette winked at him and pulled her own ensemble out from her closet.

He groaned and watched her slowly undress. She brought her dress up and over her head, leaving her in a see through matching lingerie set of lace. "You're trying to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minou. I'm simply getting ready." She turned away from him and undid the clasp on her bra with one hand, letting it slowly fall down her arms.

Adrien growled as he watched the muscles in her back move with her movements. Marinette hooked her thumbs into her panties and bent forward at the hips, alternating bending her knees, causing her rounded behind to shift from side to side. She peered over her shoulder at him with a smile and spread her legs to push her panties down. They fell to her ankles and he took in her wet sex. She was absolutely stunning and dripping for him. He swallowed hard and his breath caught in his chest as she ran her fingers from her opening to her clit and moaned for him.

"Tease." Adrien bit the word past his clenched teeth as he watched her stand up straight and put her fingers between her lips, tasting her own arousal. "Shit."

Marinette giggled and ran her hand along his bicep as she walked away to get dressed. "Too easy, pussy cat."

She slipped on a pastel pink harness that went from her neck to her hips. It ran around her neck in thin straps, crossed over her breasts and around her waist. More thin straps of leather criss-crossed over her stomach and four thin straps dangled down against the front and back of her thighs. Little white bows of leather accented the middle of each of the four straps. She sat down and eased a pair of white thigh highs onto her legs, fastening the harness straps to them on both sides. She slipped on pink pumps and fastened the buckle at her ankles. Marinette stood up and opened a drawer to pick out white heart shaped pasties. She stuck them over each nipple and then pulled a pastel pink bodycon dress from the clothing selection. It was low and barely kept her breasts inside of it, while the hem sat right below her bottom.

Adrien panted as he took her outfit in and how it flattered her curves and accentuated them. She carried over a black velvet box and held it out to him. "For your protection."

Adrien took the box and opened it to find a plain black mask. There was nothing special about it other than that she had given it to him. He took it out and tied the delicate satin ribbon against the back of his head, situating the mask in place.

"Don't you look mysteriously handsome." Marinette blushed and slipped her own white mask in place.

"Not as angelic as you." Adrien got on his knees and bent down to kiss her shoe, shocking her.

She pressed the toe of her shoe under his chin to make him look up at her. "You won't think I'm an angel after tonight."

She dropped a pair of black boots with steel toes in front of him and he got up to put them on his feet.

"Ready to go?" Marinette looked down at him and he smiled up at her.

"Ready as ever, M'Lady." Adrien stood up and followed her out of her apartment and to her car.

He got in and they drove to the dungeon. It didn't look any different than the other buildings around it. It blended in pretty well and the only thing that set it apart was the name.

 _ **Les Enfers**_

Marinette parked and looked over at Adrien. "Name?"

"What?" Adrien looked over at her with widened eyes. "Name?"

"You're not going in there and saying you're Adrien Agreste. Unless you want to, that is." Marinette picked on him and he blushed.

"Right. Um…" Adrien thought for a moment and watched as the valet took keys from people. "How about… Chaton?"

"Sounds purrrfect for you." Marinette smiled and went to get out of the car when he touched her hand.

"What do I call you?" Chaton looked at her with a nervous expression.

"You'll see." She winked at him and got out of the car.

He followed her and adjusted his mask as she handed her keys over. Marinette took his hand and pulled him towards the front door.

She walked inside and Chaton followed her close on her heels. The dungeon was mood lit and the walls were a deep red, while the floors were black. Black velvet couches sat in the lobby and soft music played from speakers.

"Minette Enfers!" A woman in a black rubber dress came out from one of the rooms. Her dress hugged her curves and pressed her breasts up. Her skin was a warm cinnamon color and her hair was two toned. "I've been expecting you, girl!"

Chaton swallowed hard and watched Minette kiss both of the other woman's cheeks with a giggle. "Oh! This…" Minette backed up and grabbed Chaton by his bicep, pulling him forward with a proud smile. "is Chaton. He's here to watch us play today, aren't you pretty kitty?"

He nodded without a word and smiled for her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chaton. My name is Mistress Renard." The woman walked up to him with a smirk. "On your knees please, Chaton."

Chaton got down on his knees, placed his palms up on his thighs, straightened his back, and looked down at the floor.

"Damn girl… you have him in perfect position already!" Mistress Renard ran her fingers through his hair and Chaton purred. "Did he sign your contract yet?" She scratched behind Chaton's ears and he softly moaned.

"No, not yet. I told him he had to watch me play first." Minette Enfers smiled at Renard.

"Good girl. Come. Let's play." Renard gestured to them and walked towards one of the rooms in the back.

Chaton followed Minette as she walked behind Renard. Renard opened the door and Chaton took the room in. It was a dream playground that made his cock swell and flex. His lips parted as he took in all of the equipment from the St. Andrews Cross, to the queening Chair, to the metal rig, to the restraint bed with a cage beneath it, and to all of the toys that lined one wall.

"Welcome to Les Enfers! Where all your wildest fantasies come to life." Renard winked and slipped off her dress.

Chaton's breath caught as Minette pulled her dress up and over her head.

"Minette Enfers, here, told me you were interested in seeing her play. So, I volunteered to be her sub for this evening." Renard winked at him and soon turned her attention to Minette when a riding crop slid along her jaw.

"On your knees for me, please baby girl." Minette smirked at Renard and she complied.

Adrien watched Renard get down onto the floor.

"Kiss my heels like I like, please." Minette spoke with a sweet authoritative voice and Renard bent down to pressed her red lips against her shoe. "Good girl."

Minette turned her attention to Chaton for a moment with a dangerous smirk. "And this is how I prefer to start my scenes. You are to get dressed in what I put out for you. Then wait for me in my room on your knees, palms up, back straight. Perfect posture. Then you are to bend forward and kiss my right shoe." Minette gave Renard a light tap on the inner curve of her behind, with her riding crop, to give her praise.

Adrien adjusted his mask and cleared his throat as he watched Minette walk around Renard.

"What should we start with… the spanking bench or the queening chair?" Minette watched Renard tremble at the second option. "Queening chair it is. On your feet, please."

Renard got up off of the ground and walked over to the queening chair. She got onto the ground and turned onto her back, sliding her head into the hanging fabric piece that sat beneath a long opening for her face to fit through. Minette walked over her body and put her heels on either side of Renard's breasts. Minette bent down and grabbed Renard's hands, sliding them up her legs to the thin leather straps around her hips. She crouched down, causing her folds to part and the scent of her arousal flooded Renard's senses.

"Do you want this?" Minette ran the other woman's fingers along her wet folds, causing her to moan.

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Renard answered with a moan as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Ah, ah…" Minette grabbed Renard's knees and spread them. "I don't want my girl to cum yet." Minette stood up and walked over to grab two wide restraints that were attached to a thin metal bar. She brought it over and fastened each cuff around each of Renard's thighs, causing her thighs to stay apart from one another. "Now… where were we?"

She picked up her riding crop and slowly ran the leather strip along Renard's pussy, coating it in her arousal. "Ah yes… we were just having you delight in a little dessert."

Minette walked over to the leather coated seat. She set the crop down and crouched over the hole in the seat. Chaton swallowed hard and felt his cock spill precum as he watched her hover her pussy over Renard's face. How she brushed her wet folds against Renard's nose. He imagined what it smelt like, tasted like. He wanted to be where Renard was.

Minette dipped down and Renard stuck her tongue out to taste her. Minette pulled away from her to tease Renard, before bringing her pussy back to her. "Beg for me. Tell me you want it."

"I want to taste you, Mistress Minette." Renard mewled and whimpered as she peered up at Minette's dripping folds. "Please."

"God damn." Chaton cursed under his breath as his mouth ran dry.

Minette smirked over at him as she dipped down to tease herself on Renard's tongue and lips. She moaned and watched Chaton's reactions. How his chest rose and fell and how his cheeks flushed. How his eyelids were heavy and how his lips were parted.

She slowly rolled her hips, controlling how Renard's warm tongue and full lips stimulated her. Minette moaned and brought her pussy closer to the other woman's mouth, letting her wrap her lips around her swollen clit and suck hard on it. Minette clenched her fists and crushed her wet sex against Renard's mouth, riding her face. "Ah! Yes! Just like that! Don't stop!"

Renard moved her mouth and tongue faster against her swollen bud until Minette was screaming out and cumming hard for Renard. She panted and got up from the chair. "On the bed for me, baby girl."

Renard scooted the best she could from beneath the chair and walked over to the bed. She laid down and Minette walked over to Chaton. She grabbed his shirt, at his chest, and yanked him over to the bed. Chaton's breath caught, in his throat, as he was pushed into a red armchair to watch.

Minette took his hand and grazed the backs of his index and middle fingers along her wet folds and moaned for him. His mouth dropped open as he panted, wanting her and craving her. His cock flexed and his balls ached as she slowly walked away from him, letting his hand fall onto his lap. "Don't touch yourself, kitty. Only watch. Keep those beautiful hands on the arms of that chair like the good boy that you are." She bit her bottom lip and climbed on top of Renard.

She straddled her hips and fastened each of her wrists into padded cuffs.

Minette kissed Renard's neck and slowly trailed kisses across her collarbone to her left breast. She ran her tongue along Renard's nipple, flicking it. Minette wrapped her lips around it and sucked. She tugged on it with her teeth, causing Renard to arch her back as she moaned. Minette kissed over to her other one and wrapped her lips around it, flicking it with her tongue.

Renard pulled at her restraints as Minette trailed kisses down her stomach to her left hip. She bit down on her hip bone; before, she kissed her way to the other one. She nibbled on the bone and slowly licked her way back to the center. Minette kissed her pelvis and straightened back up. She smiled down at a panting and whimpering Renard.

"Ready, baby?" Minette smirked down at the helpless woman, who nodded up at her. She grabbed her ankles and pushed her knees to her chest.

Minette bent down and slowly licked from her rounded behind to her clit, causing Renard's legs to tremble and a loud moan to escape her lips. "Ah… yes…"

Minette peered over at a trembling Chaton and did it again. Chaton tapped his foot as his patience wore thin. She arched her back, so that her ass was in the air as she slowly and agonizingly licked up Renard's slit again; before, she wrapped her lips around her pussy and sucked on her soft folds.

Renard lifted her hips and tried to bring her pussy closer to Minette's mouth. "More, more, please…" She gasped as she clutched her hands in and out of fists.

Minette wrapped her lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard, while she flicked the swollen bud with her tongue.

Chaton clenched the arms of the chair with his nails as he held himself back. He wanted to leap out of the chair and join the two women on the bed. He wanted to be held down and serviced by Marinette's beautiful lips and tongue. He wanted to be the one begging. The one kissing her shoes. The one making her feel good. Jealousy and lust raged through him as he watched her lavish the other woman.

Minette held Renard's thighs with one hand, while she pressed her fingers against her tight opening. Renard fought to hold still as Minette began to swirl and pump her fingers in and out of her soaked entrance. She flicked her tongue along her clit faster until Renard's sounds were coming out in short bursts.

"Cum for me." Minette stroked her swollen bundle of nerves, causing her to tremble, scream out, and soak her fingers and mouth.

Chaton was gone. If he was alive… he didn't know anymore. He felt like he was out of his body and somewhere else entirely. His breath came out in short bursts and he licked his swollen lips. Minette undid Renard's wrists and pressed soft kisses to each one, rubbing a soothing salve over them. She then undid her thigh restraints and did the same to them. Renard sighed as Minette helped her up by her hand. She tangled her fingers into Renard's soft hair and captured her lips with her own.

Chaton whimpered from the chair as he watched Minette run her tongue along Renard's.

She stopped kissing Renard and giggled as she looked over at a helpless Chaton.

"Think he'll sign?" Renard came back out of her submissive headspace with a smirk.

Minette walked over to Chaton and ran her fingers under his chin, causing him to moan and lift his hips. "Oh, I think he's beyond being willing to sign, Aren't you kitty?"

Chaton took her hand and stuck her fingers into his mouth, running his tongue along them.

"That's what I thought. Good, Chaton." Marinette smirked down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Minette and Chaton got back into her car and Chaton threw off his mask, leaned over towards Minette and grabbed her face, tangling his fingers in her hair. His lips were on hers like a wildfire and she moaned and clutched at his shirt as she parted her lips and let his tongue inside.

He kept one hand tangled in the back of her hair, while he undid his pants with the other. Adrien leaned back in his seat, grabbed her hand, and slid it down his pants. She giggled and caressed him as she deepened the kiss for him. He groaned and breathed hard against her kisses as he rolled his hips into her hand.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his, looking through her dark lashes and into his heavily lidded eyes. "Eager kitty?"

Adrien groaned and licked his lips. He undid his seat belt and got on his knees, tangling his other hand into her hair. She gasped as he stole kisses from her lips again. He kissed down to her neck and nibbled on her pulse point.

"You know people can see us, right?" Minette pointed out as she moaned from his lips and tongue.

"I don't care." Adrien bit the words out against her skin.

Minette removed her hand and pushed him back by his chest. "Ready to go back to my place and sign your life away?" Minette smirked at him as he relaxed back in his seat. His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. All he wanted to do was take her then and there.

"I don't know if I'm gonna survive the drive over." Adrien ran his hands through his hair as Minette put the car into drive and started to head back to her place.

She ran her hand along his thigh and Adrien groaned as she slipped her hand into his leather pants. She wrapped her fingers around him and ran her thumb along the slit, spreading precum around his swollen tip. Adrien moaned and leaned back in his seat, giving her more space.

"There's a jacket in the back. Can you reach it?" Minette looked over at him for a brief second as they came to a red light.

Adrien reached behind his seat and felt for the jacket, grabbing it with a trembling hand, and throwing it onto his lap. He shifted his hips and pulled his pants to the middle of his thighs, freeing himself.

Minette took off when the light turned green, moving her hand along his solid shaft. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed hard with a loud moan as he flexed and got harder with each of her strokes. He clutched at the door handle till his knuckles turned white.

"Marinette...Ah!" Adrien gasped and groaned her name like he was grasping to her for life.

She ran her hand up the length of him and wrapped her hand around the tip and rolled her wrist; before, sliding her hand back down to the base. He groaned and pumped his hips, grasping her thigh with his other hand.

"Cum for me." Minette mewled as his fingers trailed up her thigh and rubbed against her wet folds. He slipped a finger inside her tight opening and she gasped, clutching the wheel.

Her hand sped up as he worked her and she got closer to orgasming herself. Minette suddenly pulled off into a secluded area and undid her seat belt. She hopped over the center console and threw the jacket into the back seat. She straddled his hips, moved her dress out of the way, and lowered herself onto his hard cock with the roll of her hips.

Adrien grasped at her hips and slid his hands up her torso to her breasts and caressed them. He slid his hands up and tangled them into her hair, bringing her down for a kiss, while she rose and fell onto him.

Adrien moaned against her lips and raised his own hips to meet hers. "I'm not gonna last long."

"It's okay. Let go." Minette spoke against his lips. He groaned as he pumped harder and came, pulling her hair.

Minette leaned back and Adrien circled her swollen clit with his thumb until she cried out and came hard around him. She slowled her pace and he caught his breath.

Minette collapsed on top of him and pulled herself up and off of his cock. She climbed back into her seat and giggled, watching him fix his pants.

"Ready to go sign my contract?" Minette fastened her seatbelt, while he did and took off towards her place.

"So ready." Adrien smirked at her, took her hand in his, and kissed along her knuckles.

Tortue walked up to Renard and placed his hand onto her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. "Was that my man that came in with Minette Enfers?"

"The one and only." Renard smirked at him and gripped his chin to pull him into a deep kiss.

"Took them long enough." Tortue flicked her top lip with his tongue.

Renard pushed him down to his knees. "I didn't say you could have a taste."

"You never do." Tortue flirted with her as he walked away from her slightly.

"You're a brat." Renard scolded him and continued to go through her cash drawer.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, Alya." Tortue smirked and used her real name, causing her to run after him and pull him to one of the rooms.

He smirked down at her and adjusted his red baseball hat. Renard yanked his hat from his head and threw it across the room, pushing him against the St. Andrew's Cross. She ran her hands up his chest, causing the hem of his blue shirt to rise up and expose his muscular abs. She took the hem up and pushed his shirt up and over his head. Tortue smirked at her and nodded as she pressed her body against him and swayed her hips against his pelvis, teasing him. She flung one of his hands up and fastened his wrist into one of the padded cuffs. Renard grabbed his other one and did the same thing with that one. She turned her back to him and bent forward to slowly roll her rounded behind against his hard cock.

Tortue groaned and pulled at his binds as she spun around and crouched down on her heels. She smiled up at him and fastened his ankles to the cross. She stood up while slowly arching her back and she flipped her hair back with a wink. "Ready, handsome?"

"Yes, Mistress Renard." Tortue uttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, baby." Renard walked over and grabbed two orange leather floggers and came back to him, swaying her hips.

She came back and gently spun her wrists to lightly whip his abs and muscular pecs with them. She then flicked her wrist and whipped him in the side with one in a quick movement. "Say it again, baby."

"Yes, Mistress Renard!" Tortue raised his voice so that she could hear him better.

"Good, man." Renard winked at him and slowly drug the floggers up his body and he groaned. She then went back to circling her wrists and hitting him with the thin strands of soft leather; before she did a quick flick of her wrists, causing the hit to sting.

He hissed and moaned at the sensation. Renard picked up a soft pelt of bunny fur and ran it over his reddened skin. Tortue clenched his fists as his cock flexed. Renard cupped his cock over the slick material of his black PVC pants and slowly rubbed. He peered up and let out a groan as he pulled at his binds.

"Wanna play with your fox?" Renard peered at him through her dark lashes and he moaned for her. "I know you want to. So, what do you gotta say?" She shoved the handle of one of the floggers between his teeth, making him taste leather.

"Please let me have you, Mistress Renard." Tortue spoke past the flogger with helpless eyes that spoke wonders to her. His need was strong and she had him in her grasp.

Renard walked away and came back with a orange collar. She fastened it around his neck and attached a matching leash to it. She wrapped the leash around her fist and yanked him down to look at her. "Beg for it."

"Please, Mistress. I'll do anything. I'll lick you. I'll kiss you. I'll fuck you like I mean it." Tortue bargained with her and she unfastened his wrists and ankles.

"C'mon then. Show me what you got, D.J man." Renard pulled him to the bed by his leash. "On the bed, please."

Tortue crawled onto the bed, leaned his back against the back headboard, and she attached his collar to a screw eye at the headboard. She removed his leash and tossed it to the floor. Renard came back with an electro stim device and a bit gag.

"Wanna use these today, Tortue?" Renard smiled at him, knowing that he would want them. He hardly ever turned them down.

Tortue nodded and she placed the thin metal bar between his teeth, fastening it behind his head. He relaxed as she fastened his hands into the padded cuffs that were attached to each top corner of the bed, keeping his hands away from her.

Renard undid his pants and slipped them down his thighs. She bent down and slowly licked up the underside of his cock. She wrapped her full lips around his swollen head and sucked the precum from the tip. He groaned and lifted his hips. She slammed his hips back down and kissed the tip. "Be a good man and don't move."

She opened up the pads for the e-stim device, put down some conductive lube, and placed one on his taint and another one on his balls. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Mistress." Tortue pushed the words past the bit as she turned the device on the first setting. He groaned and bit down as it slowly caressed him in waves. "Fu..ck…" He panted and moaned as he watched her through heavily lidded eyes.

Renard straddled his hips and held onto his shoulders. She barely brushed the swollen tip of his cock with her wet pussy. He groaned and flexed his hands in the restraints. "Want it?"

"Yes, Mistress." Tortue tried to kiss her, but the collar kept him stuck against the headboard.

She slowly lowered herself down onto him. Tortue groaned as she swirled her hips in a circle, teasingly moving up and down along him. Renard lifted off until his tip barely grazed her entrance and he whimpered.

"Please…" Tortue begged and she turned the electro stim device up. He groaned and clenched his eyes tight as pleasure ran through his balls and ass, causing his cock to spill more precum. It ran down his length and onto his balls.

"Gotta beg better, baby." Renard circled her hips again and dipped him in and out of her, teasing him more and more.

"PLEASE! PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT, MISTRESS RENARD!" Tortue burst out his words as desperation kicked in.

"That's it." Renard slammed down onto his cock and turned the dial up a little higher, causing him to cry out and pump his hips in time with hers as he chased his release. "Don't cum until I do."

Tortue groaned and looked her in the eyes as he parted his lips against the gag. He angled his hips, stimulating her clit with his pelvis. Renard cried out and ground down hard, bringing herself over the edge. "Now."

Tortue got lost in her as she rolled her hips and rose and fell for him until he shook and came hard with her name on his lips.

"Good man." Renard praised him as she rolled her hips, bringing him down from his high. She lowered the e-stim rate at the same time, bringing it down to a pleasurable rate. "That's my man."

Tortue caught his breath as she turned the device off, got off of his, and removed the pads. She pressed gentles kisses to where the pads had been and threw them away. She licked up his cock, tasting their mixed arousal. He gasped as she climbed up his body and undid his wrists. She pressed kisses to each one, before she undid his gag and collar. She rubbed her hands along his neck and he sighed with satisfaction.

"You were a good boy. Thank you." Renard leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I can be when I want to be." Tortue winked at her with a smirk and she laughed.

"You really are a brat, you know that?" Renard laughed and got up to clean the room.

Adrien sat at Marinette's table with a stack of papers in his hands. He tapped the pink pen against the table top with his head in his other hand. He tugged on his hair as he looked over the questions that she had typed and printed out for him.

"Just answer each one truthfully, Adrien. I- If you really want this. You don't have to. I- I've gone this long without this type of relationship. I've never had a slave. So, it's up to you. What people don't tell you… is that submissives have the control. I can only domme if you let me." Marinette gave him a warm smile.

Adrien nodded and refocused on the packet in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked at the first question.

 **Any past medical history that I should be aware of?**

"Marinette, you know the answers to a lot of these." Adrien looked at her from across the table.

"It's not on paper though. Just jot it down, real quick for me." Marinette shrugged and got up to make them tea.

Adrien scribbled down his answer and moved on to the next question.

 **Have you ever been in a D/S relationship and if so, please give details.**

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and tapped his pen, bit his bottom lip, and began to scribble down the information about Lila.

 **What do you need from me as a domme?**

Adrien looked up from the question, looked over at Marinette, and blushed. "Love. I need constant reassurance that you are there for me and won't let me fall. I need hugs. I need support. I need to be cuddled and for you to run your fingers through my hair. I need for you to listen to me and my problems. To be there for me on my best and my worst days. I need for you to praise me when I've done something right and to chastise me when I've done something wrong. I need some freedom to explore and be who I am. I need someone to care for me like my parents never did." Tears came to Adrien's eyes and Marinette walked over with two cups of tea and set them down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I would love to do all of that for you, Minou."

Adrien touched her arms and kissed her forearm, while he wrote down his needs. "Thank you, Marinette. I don't deserve a woman like you."

She poked him on the nose with a smile. "We are gonna work on that confidence."

Adrien smirked at her and went back to looking at the packet, while she walked around the table to sit down again. She brought the hot tea to her lips and took a sip.

 **Please check all of the boxes next to the items that are hard limits**

Adrien went through the list and only checked a few of them. He had never realized how much he was willing to try. "I never knew I was so open to trying a lot of these. A major hard limit is permanent marks or piercings. I can't have them, but you know that. Gotta keep up the _Gabriel_ image." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Adrien." Marinette smiled and pushed his tea closer to him. "Drink please. Before it gets cold."

Adrien set the pen down and picked up his cup, warming his hands on it. He took a sip with a hum. "It's good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, soft limits?" Marinette tapped the next question and he answered them.

A couple hours later, Adrien was signing his name on the dotted line.

"Now, are you ready to play? Or did you want to give it a day?" Marinette held her cup in her hands.

"Can- can we just take it slow today?" Adrien gave her a sheepish smile and she nodded.

"Of course. How about we go to my room and lay down for a bit?" Marinette set her cup down and stood up. She walked over and held her hand out for him.

He took it and followed her to her bedroom. She smiled back at him and opened her door to reveal a pink bedroom with silver sheets and a black comforter on a canopy bed. "Is this your playroom?"

Marinette giggled, "No, silly kitty. This is my actual bedroom. We'll work slowly into that room. I don't think you're ready yet. I mean, you watched it at a dungeon. I just don't want to shove you into a room just yet. Let's take it slow. Okay?"

Adrien nodded and she stood in front of him, peering up into his curious emerald eyes. She smirked and slowly ran her hands along his hips, playing with the hem of his shirt. He licked his lips as she slowly ran her fingers up the buttons to the third one. She smiled at him and undid the button, pressing a soft kiss to his muscular chest.

He breathed in a sharp breath as she slowly undid one button at a time and pushed his leather shirt off his shoulders. "We're going slow. Relax." She massaged his shoulders and ran her nails down his chest, causing him to emit a low hum as he closed his eyes in bliss. "There we go. Stay calm… that's it."

Adrien felt like he was free. Free to trust this woman in front of him. Free to feel loved. Free to be taken care of for once. For once he didn't have to take care of himself.

Her hands slid to the waistband of his leather pants and she unbuttoned them. "We don't have to do anything. That's not my intention."

Adrien peered down at her and watched her get onto her knees and unzip his pants. She looked deeply into his eyes with a smile as she pulled them down his thighs and to his ankles. He stepped out of them and his cock flexed as she pressed soft kisses along his balls and cock. "You're amazing. Everything about you. I'm not just talking about your body, Chaton."

Adrien swallowed hard and watched her kiss up his abs to his chest, as she stood back up. He wanted to believe her, but a major part of him knew he was bad luck.

Marinette took his hands and slid them along the hem of her dress. "Would you do me a favor and take this thing off for me?"

Adrien smiled and slowly inched her dress up and over her head. "Of course, Mistress Minette."

"Good, kitty." Marinette raised her arms to help him take it off. He dropped it to the ground and she hooked her finger into the middle ring on his chest harness. "Let's go lay down."

She walked him to the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest. "Amazing job. Thank you."

Adrien smiled as his confidence built slightly at her praise. He laid down on the bed and waited for Marinette. "I'll be right back, Chaton." She left the room and came back with a bottle of something clear. "Massage oil." She smiled and straddled his hips.

He peered up at her and watched her pour some of it into her hand and set the bottle beside him. She rubbed her hands together and slowly ran them along his chest. He gasped as her hands ran over his nipples and up to his shoulders. "That feels amazing."

Marinette slowly massaged circles into his muscles, releasing knots where they had built up from being a superhero for so long. She pushed her hands down to his abs and back up to his chest. She climbed off of him and put more oil into her hands. "Roll over for me, please."

Adrien rolled onto his stomach and she straddled his muscular ass. She began to slowly run her hands up his back with firm pressure, moving his muscles around. Adrien moaned into the pillow as she worked out his stiff muscles. He shifted his hips as his cock got harder. She reached beneath his hips and ran her hand along his length and he groaned.

Marinette giggled and leaned down into his ear, "Feel good, kitty?" She flicked her tongue along his ear and he groaned.

She ran her hand back around his hip and he relaxed into the bed, shifting his hips slightly. "Don't move."

He stilled his hips with a groan. She sat back down his legs more, put more oil in her hands, and ran them up and over his muscular ass. Adrien groaned as she massaged him. She licked her lips and spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm gonna try something. Relax for me."

Adrien looked over his shoulder and watched her sit up more and lean over his body, supporting her weight on her left palm. She ran her oiled finger between his cheeks and along his tight hole. Adrien gasped and moaned as she circled her finger tip around the cluster of nerves. She slowly pressed against his tight hole and made circular motions along it, causing him to moan. He relaxed more as he got into it. She dipped her fingertip in and he groaned as precum spilled from the tip of his cock. "That's it. Feel good?" She slowly brought her fingertip in and out of him.

He pressed his hips into the bed and rubbed his cock against the soft comforter. Marinette didn't push in any further as she pressed soft kisses to his back. She sat up and poured more oil onto her fingers and worked him some more. She made small circles with her finger and dipped it in and out. "Getting close?"

Adrien nodded as his cheeks flushed and his hips moved faster along her bed. Embarrassment kicked in, but something about it fueled him to keep going. "Mis- Mistress Minette." Her name barely made it past his lips as he grew closer to the edge.

"Yes, Chaton?" Marinette smiled at him and kept up her rhythm.

"I don't want to mess up your comforter." Adrien blushed harder as he kept his hips pumping.

"It can be washed." Marinette kissed his shoulder and pumped her fingertip faster, causing him to cry out and bite down on the pillow.

He panted and moved his hips in time with her finger as he came hard between the bed and his stomach. Adrien tried to catch his breath as she removed her fingertip. She smacked him across the ass and ran her hand along it. "Good boy. You did amazing. You can go ahead and relax. I'll clean up."

Adrien relaxed into the bed as she left to grab stuff to clean up. She came back with some toiletries and sat down beside him. She ran a wipe up where she had been playing with him and he moaned. She circled it and ran it back down and up, cleaning the oil from him. She then took a towel and dried him off so that he was more comfortable. She tapped him on the ass with her palm and placed a kiss on his lower back. "You can get up now."

Adrien slowly got up and she ran a wipe over his abs to clean him. She then dried him with the towel and took the comforter off the bed. He sat back down and she left to wash it along with her hands.

He laid back down and waited for her to come back. Marinette sat down beside him with a warm smile. "Lay your head in my lap."

Adrien scooted over to rest his head along her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair and smoothed it back. "Have you always dreamed of doing this to me?"

Marinette blushed and her hands faltered. "I- I guess so. Yes. In a way."

Adrien smirked and closed his eyes as she fell back into her domme headspace. "I'm glad that you picked me, M'Lady."

Marinette ran her hand along his jawline and tilted his head so that he peered into her sincere eyes. "There was never anyone else, Minou."

His lips parted and his cheeks flushed pink. He suddenly lost his words.

 **Song I wrote most of this to:**

 **The Hunter (Badass) by Adam Jensen**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette stopped by the Agreste mansion with a letter in her hands. She pushed the button on the gate and Adrien opened the doors for her. Marinette walked inside and up to the massive double doors. She held her fist up to knock, but he beat her to it.

"Hi." Adrien smiled at her and she smirked up at him.

"Hi, what... pretty kitty?" Marinette crossed her arms over her breasts and waited for his reply.

"Hi, Mistress Minette." Adrien corrected himself for her and she pulled out a red paddle from her back pocket.

"You know what happens when you forget my name?" Marinette smiled and walked more into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien swallowed hard as she pointed to the armchair that sat off to the side.

"Put those pretty paws on the arm of that chair for me." Marinette held the paddle against her thigh.

Adrien walked over to the armchair and placed his hands along it. Anticipation coated his face and filled his soul as he trembled.

"Equally spaced apart, please." Marinette corrected his hand placement and he moved them further apart. "Now… spread 'em." She slipped the paddle between his thighs and watched him widen his stance.

He swallowed hard and bowed his head as she undid his belt and jeans. She slipped his boxers and jeans down to the middle of his thighs.

"Why don't you count to five for me?" Marinette smirked and slid her hands along his rounded ass. "Can you be a good kitty and do that for me?"

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien gasped as she slid the wooden paddle across his ass. He flexed his cock as his adrenaline spiked.

"I'm going to start out with light spanking and it'll amp up. Okay?" Marinette ran her hand along his ass as she softly spoke.

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien braced himself for the pain. He didn't know what to expect or how it would feel.

Marinette placed a hand on his lower back. She gave the bottom curve of his muscular ass a light tap. "Count, baby."

"One." Adrien moaned as she tapped him lightly with the paddle.

"Good boy." She circled it against his soft skin; before, she pulled her hand back to hit him harder.

Adrien gasped and bit out, "Two.". It stung and radiated out across his cheeks, turning into a dull ache.

"Such a pretty kitty." Marinette smiled and swung the paddle against his ass again.

Adrien gasped again and clutched the arm of the chair with his nails. "Three."

Marinette ran the paddle against his reddening skin. "You're doing great."

She hit him again with the paddle and he moaned and trembled.

"Four." Adrien ground out and moved his hips without thinking.

"Don't move, Chaton. You have one more." Marinette pulled her hand back and spanked him harder than before. He cried out and his knees nearly buckled.

Marinette caught him around the waist as his cock rubbed against the leather of the couch. He groaned and rubbed himself against the cool material. "Be good." She ran her hand over his reddened behind and Adrien hummed as he licked his lips. "You're not behaving. If you want my collar you need to learn to behave."

Adrien whimpered as he pulled himself away from the chair and the feel of the material on his heated skin. "Five." Adrien gasped out as precum spilled from the end of his cock.

Marinette ran her hand along his irritated skin and he groaned at how amazing her soft hands felt. "Now, I had a special invitation for you. But you have to be good for me."

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien swallowed hard as Marinette pulled his pants back up and he redid his jeans and buckle.

Marinette tapped her right toe and he got onto his knees in front of her. He bent down with a perfectly straight spine and his hands placed beside his head, slightly turned in. Adrien kissed the insole of her shoe and then placed his head on it. "Good boy. Perfect form." She bent down and ran her hand down his spine to check for dips or arches. "Perfectly straight."

"Thank you, Mistress Minette." Adrien spoke and she released him from his position.

"You're welcome, Chaton. Now, I have an invitation to a play party. I want to take you with so that you can experience it and so that you know how to behave around others." Marinette opened the envelope and passed him the invitation. "You will be responsible for behaving well and for showing not only myself, but others respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien swallowed hard as he peered up at her.

"As my sub… your actions reflect back on me. If you misbehave it makes me look bad. Do you understand?" Marinette watched him nod his head in agreement. "Say it."

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien's chest rose and fell as he uttered the words.

"But, before we can go to this party… I need you to learn the basics. In, which case… I brought Mistress Renard with me today." Marinette smirked and her best friend walked into the mansion.

"Surprise, Kitty Cat." She winked at him and Marinette watched Adrien's eyes get big.

"Now, when we meet other doms or Masters… you need to kneel. However, you may only do so when I ask you to." Marinette spoke to Adrien and peered at Renard. "Stand up, please."

Adrien stood up and Marinette grabbed the back of his belt to pull him beside her. He gasped and stood up straight.

"Get on your knees, Chaton." Marinette touched his shoulder and he got onto his knees. He put his palms on his thighs and held his chin up with a straight spine. "Now, you will bow and kiss my shoe. Then place your forehead on my shoe. ALWAYS, greet me first. Now-" Marinette looked up at Renard with a smirk. "You will never kiss another dominant's shoe. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien kept his eyes off of her.

"Turn just your head 90 degrees away and then look back with your eyes on mine so I know if you really understand." Marinette licked her lips and watched him look away and then lock his gaze with hers. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien swallowed hard and kept his eyes on hers.

"Alright, let's practice." Marinette tapped her right foot and Adrien bowed down with his hands on either side of his head. He kissed the top of her shoe and then placed his forehead against it. "Now, would you be a good kitty and greet my friend, Mistress Renard?"

Adrien sat back up with perfect posture and turned to face Renard. He bowed and pressed his forehead to her right shoe.

"Good boy. Beautiful form." Marinette rewarded him by running her fingers through his soft hair. "You can relax back into the first position. Hands on your thighs."

Adrien sat back and placed his palms back on his thighs with his chin held slightly down in a relaxed position.

"He's catching on pretty fast." Renard was impressed with how well Adrien was doing. "Have you shown him your dungeon yet?"

"No, I'm slowly working him into that room." Marinette smiled at her best friend.

"Well, pretty soon he'll have your collar around his neck, I'm sure." Renard winked at her best friend.

"You can stand up, Chaton." Marinette smiled and he stood up from the ground.

Marinette sat down on the armchair and spread her legs. She pointed her finger down in front of her on the floor and he walked over to kneel between them. She ran her fingers through his hair and he tilted his head back with a soft purr. "When we aren't playing and I'm sitting on a chair or anything… I want you right here in this position. If we are eating or if there is a table involved, you may sit beside me."

Adrien sighed into her head scratches and closed his eyes in bliss. She leaned forward and dragged her nails down his chest, his abs, and between his thighs. Adrien gasped and moaned as she ran her fingers along the bulge in his jeans.

Renard smirked and watched Marinette work her sub through his clothes.

Marinette leaned into his neck and kissed along it. "Hands behind your back. Be a good boy."

Adrien visibly swallowed and brought his hands behind his back. She pulled him back against the chair so that he couldn't move or touch her. Marinette slowly nibbled on his neck as she popped his belt buckle and undid his jeans. Renard sat back on another armchair to watch them play. "Renard is gonna watch us play. Is that okay, kitty?" Marinette glanced over at her best friend with a smile.

"Yes, Mistress Minette." Adrien swallowed hard as he felt her slowly slide the zipper on his jeans down. There was something so taboo and so erotic about having Renard watch and it drove him wild.

Marinette slipped her hand beneath the band of his boxers and ran her fingers along his hardened length. Adrien groaned and went to move his hands from behind his back when she lightly tapped him on the shaft with her fingers. "Don't move."

Adrien bit back a groan as he held still. Marinette continued to run her fingers along him. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back. She slowly ran her tongue along his parted lips as he panted. Marinette captured his lips in a hungry kiss and he moaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

She slipped her hand from his pants and he whimpered. Marinette slid her hands up his abs, causing the hem of his shirt to rise up. She slowly ran her fingers along his nipples and lightly pinched them. Adrien moaned and felt himself grow harder with each touch. Marinette slipped his shirt over his head and used it to bind his wrists behind his back.

Marinette slid her nails back down his body, hooking her fingers into his waistband. She pushed them down and walked over to pick up her paddle again. "Posture."

Adrien sat up straight with his pelvis tilted slightly. His cock stood out and throbbed as he sat up proudly for her. She ran the paddle along the underside of his beautiful cock, causing him to shiver. She lightly smacked it between his thighs in a gentle motion, causing him to moan. His cock bounced with each gentle tap on his balls. He panted as more precum spilled from the slit.

"Does my kitty enjoy that?" Marinette continued to lightly smack him with her paddle.

Adrien could barely talk as she continued to spank him in a gentle rhythm. "Y-yes, Mistress Minette."

"Good boy." Marinette gave him one last light tap and pushed him onto his hands and knees. She ran her hand down his straight spine and around his rounded ass. Marinette took the paddle and spanked him across the curves of his behind. Adrien moaned and bit his bottom lip as she did it again. She gradually spanked him harder with each strike, until he was moaning loudly and dripping arousal onto the tile flooring. "You're making a mess, Chaton."

Adrien clenched his eyes and parted his lips in a pant with flushed cheeks. Marinette took rabbit fur from Renard and ran it along his ass, causing him to gasp and moan.

"Kneel for me, baby." Marinette instructed him and he sat back on his heels.

She ran the paddle between his legs. "Expose for me."

Adrien leaned back with his arms behind his back and his cock throbbed as he raised his chin high.

Renard was impressed with his obedience to Marinette.

Marinette gently ran her heel along his hard cock and Adrien's chest rose and fell. She gently stepped down on his hard cock, laying it flat against his stomach. Adrien moaned as she slowly ran her shoe against him. He panted and moaned louder with each stroke of her heel. "Such a pretty kitty. Your cock is so beautiful."

He groaned as she pressed her heel a little harder against him. "Thank you, Mistress Minette."

"Are you gonna be a good boy and come for maman?" Marinette smirked down at him and he groaned louder. "You're so close, baby. I can tell by how your thighs are trembling. How the tip of your magnificent cock is swelling."

Adrien moaned and whimpered beneath her foot as his whole body trembled and vibrated with arousal.

"Don't you want to cum for me?" Marinette smirked and ran her shoe along him again. She slowly pressed down the the tip of his cock and turned her toe back and forth, pressing it against his abs. Adrien gasped as precum spilled onto his stomach. She slowly moved her heel back down to the base.

She took her shoe away and he whimpered at the loss of her touch. Marinette walked around him until she stopped above his head. "I want you to service me, while I reward you for being such a good boy."

Marinette lifted the hem of her dress as she straddled his head. He moaned as her heady scent intoxicated his sense. She brought her wet pussy near his lips and he slowly dipped his tongue between her folds. She moaned and slowly ran the rabbit pelt along his pecs and down his abs. Adrien moaned against her wet sex as she ran the soft fur along his sensitive cock. He cried out against her pussy, wrapping his lips around it.

She caught her balance with his hip as she moaned and ran the fur along him. She worked the fur along his balls and up to the head of his aching cock. He panted and sucked on her folds as she slid the soft fur along his cock. Adrien purred against her swollen clit and she cried out as the vibrations took her over the edge.

Marinette leaned forward and wrapped the fur around his hard cock. Adrien panted and dipped his warm tongue into her entrance to taste her. She worked him with the fur until she felt his cock grow and swell to it's brink. His cock throbbed and began to flex as she felt his cum rise up his urethra. Marinette suddenly wrapped her lips around the tip as he burst and came in long streams. "That's it." Marinette slowly let him go from her mouth, while she sucked to clean him off. She swallowed his sweet cum and ran her tongue along his slit.

Adrien panted and twitched beneath her as she circled his sensitive head with her tongue. His cock continued to flex and stay hard.

"Still need more?" Marinette pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and Adrien nodded against her pussy. "Then you have to be a good boy and wait till after the party." She gave his cock one last lick and stood up from the ground.

Adrien whimpered and panted as he tried to catch his breath. She helped him sit up and took his shirt from his wrists. "Now, what do you have here that you can wear? It's black attire only."

Adrien got up and lead the girls up to his bedroom. Renard was taken aback by his black bedroom. Marinette followed him to his wardrobe. "I have silk black button downs."

"That will work. But you're also gonna wear this for me." Marinette pulled a metal cage from her dress pocket.

Adrien stared at it with curious eyes as he reached for a shirt. "What is that?"

"This… is called a chastity cage or a cock cage." Marinette undid the lock and wrapped the leather strap around his hips. Adrien peered down and watched her gently grab his cock. He swallowed hard and became hard from the excitement of something new. "You're going to have to calm down, kitty. This cage will keep you from getting hard or cumming. Also if you have to go to the bathroom… you should sit down."

Adrien closed his eyes and breathed out, making his mind go blank. The cold metal against his cock stimulated him and he tried to not focus on it. Marinette slipped it over his cock and let the metal ring press against his pelvis and balls. She brought the leather strap to the other side and locked it in place with the padlock. Marinette put the key on a thin gold chain; before, she clasped it behind her neck. "Now, what bottoms do I have to pick from?"

Adrien swallowed hard as his heart raced from the cage being around his dick, keeping him from getting fully hard for his domme. "I have several colors." He moved clothing to the side and Marinette looked over all of his jeans and slacks.

000

Minette and Renard walked into the dungeon with Tortue and Chaton. Chaton's eyes widened as he took in the smell of sex, leather, and latex. The sounds of screams, moans, whips, chains, and toys surrounded him and he became severely overwhelmed. Marinette touched his upper arm and peered up at him. "Are you okay, Chaton?"

Chaton swallowed hard and nodded as he watched submissives bent over spanking benches and suspended from metal rigs. She saw fight or flight mode appear on his face and Marinette politely excused them. She took him into one of the empty rooms.

"Kneel." Minette gently ordered him to his knees and Chaton did as he was told.

His body trembled and she crouched down in front of him. "Deep breath in and count to five and then nice… calm breath out for five…" Minette breathed along with him.

She pat her lap and Chaton placed his head there. Minette ran her fingers through his hair. "Just close your eyes and grasp your bearings for a moment. You don't have to play. You can just watch. No pressure. I'm not gonna leave you by yourself. But you do need to behave, Minou."

Chaton nodded and worried his bottom lip. "I didn't know it would be so overwhelming. The energy. Everything."

"It's a lot to take in, but everyone is here to have fun. Now, are you ready to go out there and show everyone what a good kitty you are?" Minette stroked his thigh and Chaton nodded. "Good boy."

Chaton got up and sat back on his heels. Minette stood up and held out her hand to help him off the floor. Chaton followed her out of the room and back out to the party.

Minette took him around and had him greet each dominant, Master, and Mistress that she knew. She wanted him to get his practice in with how he should act within each situation. They stopped to watch a few scenes that were taking place. Minette ran her fingers up his spine and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his knees from buckling.

She tangled her fingers into the back of his soft hair and he tried to keep himself from getting hard. She slowly massaged her fingers into his scalp and he purred for her. Minette smiled and ran her fingers beside his black leather ears and Chaton closed his eyes in bliss. Chaton parted his lips as she gripped his hair and pulled him down to her level. She ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip and flicked the top one. "Who's my pretty kitty?"

"I am, Mistress Minette." Chaton's voice came out strained and full of desperation. He wanted her lips on his. Wanted her tongue in his mouth.

"Kitty wanna play?" Minette took a laser pointer from her pink bag.

Chaton's eyes lit up as she ran the neon green dot along the ground. He got on his hands and feet, wiggling his ass in the air as he prepared to pounce. Minette giggled as he chased after the light along the ground. He finally caught it and Minette walked up to him. "Kneel."

Chaton got on his knees with his back straight and chin up. She ran her fingers through his hair and cupped his cheeks. She bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Good job, Chaton."

He smiled proudly for her as she praised him. "Kitty did good?"

"Oh my kitty did very well." Minette rubbed her nose against his and he smiled for her. "You may stand, baby."

Chaton got up from the ground and Minette fixed his black button down shirt for him.

The play party felt like it lasted a few seconds compared to the hours that they had spent there. Minette took Chaton around the dungeon to say their goodbyes; before, she got him back in the car.

"I think I owe my kitty a very much needed reward." Minette reached over and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

His heart raced as he anticipated what it could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Sorry, it took me so long to update this story. It's a tougher chapter, but I know some people were curious. I did quite a bit of research for this chapter too. :)**

Adrien walked into Paris's most infamous prison and was greeted by Roger.

"Is he in the usual place?" Adrien cleared his throat and kept his voice deeper than usual with an unamused expression. He hated coming by, but he knew that even if his father was the worst criminal to grace Paris… The man didn't deserve to be alone all the time.

"Yep." Roger rested his hand on his gun as he grabbed the key to Gabriel Agreste's cell.

Adrien sighed and put his hands into his pockets as Roger lead him to where his father was kept. They had him locked up in maximum security.

The deep echoes of banging fists and feet rang around Adrien, leaving him unphased. He was used to hearing it. To hearing the shouts and loud sounds. The horrors of criminals going insane. His father wasn't long behind them. He was barely functioning enough to talk and every visit was worse.

"You got a few minutes." Roger unlocked Gabriel's cell and Adrien stepped inside.

The cell was tiny and if Adrien reached out his arms, he'd almost touch both sides. The sunlight cascaded down from the wire ceiling and he cleared his throat. His father was sitting at a small desk, lost in a book. Adrien could probably win a million euro bet that his father had read that same worn down novel at least a dozen times.

"Father?" Adrien stared at the man with a blank expression. His father was wearing a grey hued two piece outfit. His hair was in his face and greying more than before and when his father finally peered at him, his eyes were bloodshot with dark bags beneath them. "Not sleeping?" He sighed and peered around his father's cell. How empty it was. His bed was made and clearly appeared, as if, the man hadn't slept in weeks. A rat ran past Adrien's feet and he stumbled away from it as it ran into a hole in the wall.

"How's your mother?" Gabriel set his book down on the desk and peered up at Adrien with a lost expression.

Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We go through this every time, father. Mother is gone. You didn't save her. She's gone."

"How's your mother? She must be so proud of you." Gabriel smiled as he peered at Adrien in a sense that was also like he was seeing through him at the same time.

"She's-" Adrien groaned and sighed, giving up. "She's doing good." It got exhausting telling his father over and over again that he didn't save her. That they found her body beneath the house and had given her a proper burial. That it broke him. That he felt lied to and that he wanted nothing more than to murder the man right where he stood. But he wouldn't be better than him if he did.

"Is she still doing films? I bet she got back into that." Gabriel got lost in his thoughts. "How's your mother?"

Adrien sighed and touched his father's shoulder. "It's good to see you, father. I'll come back next week." He walked back out towards the door and knocked three times for Roger to open it back up.

The door opened and Adrien peered over his shoulder to see his father back to reading his novel.

"How is he doing and don't sugar coat it for me." Adrien crossed his arms as he followed Roger out of the maximum security area.

"He could be better. He eats once in a while. Talks to someone named Nooroo, but no one is with him. He goes to therapy and talks about Emilie, only. And he pretty much repeats the same question over and over again-"

"How's your mother?" Adrien and Roger spoke the sentence in tandem and Roger sighed. "So, he's not doing so well."

"Look, the man is in maximum security and left in a tiny cell. He's not going to stay pretty or sane. It's rough in there. But then again… he is one of the worst criminals in Paris's history. We're lucky that Ladybug and Chat Noir caught him when they did. He was about to nuke the world to get his wife back. Sorry." Roger stopped talking when he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Roger." Adrien gave him a weak smile and touched his shoulder as they neared the front doors. "Thank you for letting me visit him again."

"Anytime." Roger moved his hat to nod at him as Adrien left the prison.

Adrien got into his car and drove back to the Agreste Mansion. He sighed as he walked through the front doors and up to his bedroom. He threw his keys onto his old desk and fell onto his bed with his hands on his stomach, fingers interlocked.

Adrien stared at his ceiling and thought back to when he had turned his room black. When he had lost all hope and was in a despair that was far darker than he had ever been in.

" _What are you doing kid?" Plagg zipped around a storming Adrien. His owner was gripping his hair and pacing back and forth with a clenched jaw. "Kid!"_

 _Adrien suddenly screamed out and shoved everything off his desk, letting the loud sounds of objects hitting the hard flooring echo. He breathed hard as he threw his trophies across the room, shattering them on the ground. How he picked up his speakers and threw them at one of his arcade games, causing the screen to crack and flicker out. Plagg watched him dismantle his room and break everything._

 _Adrien growled and his eyes burned as the tears pricked them. He pulled his monitors from his desk and smashed them onto the floor, one at a time._

" _Stop. Calm down." Plagg got in front of him as he ran and hoisted himself up to the top of his skateboard ramp._

 _Adrien shot him an expression, as his hair fell into his eyes, that made Plagg's mouth run dry and his thoughts fall empty. The wild pain behind Adrien's eyes made his heart hurt. Adrien turned away from Plagg, as if, he was ashamed._

 _He began to run his fingers along his wall of video games, pulling stacks and crashing them to the ground. He fell against the wall and slid down with his knees bent against his chest as he gripped his hair. He breathed hard and cried out in a loud sob._

 _Plagg shook his head and landed on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien growled and hit him off of his shoulder. His kwami sighed and flew off to his camembert stash. The next thing he saw was Adrien stand up, sniff while he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, and pick up his keys. Plagg watched him walk out the door with a new determination._

 _Adrien walked into a paint store and grabbed a black paint chip. He took it to the counter and slammed it down. "I need two gallons of this color, please. Indoor paint. High gloss."_

 _The man took the paint chip with a creeped out expression as he took in Adrien's anger ridden face. "Right away, sir."_

 _Adrien turned and leaned his back against the counter as he waited. The man came back and began to mix the gallons of paint for him. He put stickers on the top and pushed them across the counter. "There you go."_

" _Thank you." Adrien took them to the cashier and paid for them; before, he headed back to the mansion._

 _Plagg watched his holder drop the paint on the ground, along with some paint rollers. Adrien grabbed his mattress and moved it into the bathroom, along with the frame._

 _He walked back in and cracked open the paint with a screwdriver. He stirred the paint with a wooden stick._

 _Adrien suddenly threw the wooden stick down and picked up the gallon paint. He began to splash it all over his room and push the paint around with a roller. He screamed out as he continued to coat his room and belongings in black. It took him all night and by the morning, he was coated in black paint and exhausted._

Adrien shivered as he came back to reality, when a knock sounded at his window. He peered up from between his fists that were busy tugging on his hair to see Ladybug at his window. It shocked him and made him jump up from his bed.

He opened the window and helped her inside. "Why are you transformed?"

"I had to see you. Plagg was worried about you and he came to get Tikki." Ladybug touched his face as a tear fell from one of his eyes. "You're crying." She wiped it away with her gloved hand and he turned away to hide his face.

"No, no I'm fine." Adrien walked away from her and rubbed his upper arm.

"You're not fine." Ladybug dropped transformation and Tikki flew off with Plagg. "What happened?"

Adrien sighed and sat on his bed again. He raked his hand through his hair. "I saw my father again today."

Marinette swallowed hard and sat down beside him. "How was he? Also, I've been wondering… Why is your room black?"

Adrien peered down at his thighs and clenched his comforter in his fists. "Do you want the truth or the sugar coated version?" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'd prefer the truth. You know that, Adrien." Marinette brushed his hair out of his eyes and touched his chin to make him look at her.

His eyes held years of pain and turmoil. She could see Hell behind his dull emerald eyes and it scared her. How far had he fallen over the years? What had he done? Where was his mind at? She searched his eyes and waited for him to speak.

"He's not so great. He repeats the same question over and over again. And no matter how many times I tell him the answer… he reverts back to his repeated question. How is your mother?" Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "Remember when we captured Hawkmoth and figured out who he was? How I ran from it and left you to handle it? Then how I was left to deal with the body of my mother when they found it." Adrien stared across the room with a blank expression.

" _Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the sky and the drawing that Adrien did as a kid fell into her hands. She glanced over at Chat Noir, who was busy fighting Hawkmoth with his staff. "What do I do with this?"_

 _Chat Noir kicked him away and skid back towards Ladybug. "What is it?"_

 _Ladybug turned the picture towards him and he stumbled with a gasp. His chest hurt as the memories flooded back from when he had given his father that drawing. Chat shook his head to clear it._

" _I don't know how to use this." Ladybug panicked as she grasped at the air for ideas._

 _Chat stared at Hawkmoth with a shocked expression. He became determined and took the charm from Ladybug. "I'll handle it. For once I'll be, truely, useful for you. But you have to be ready to capture him when he falls. And you can't be in this room with me. I'll signal for you when I'm ready." Chat sighed and peered down at the drawing, rubbing his clawed thumb along the frame. "It would ruin the surprise." Chat peered over his shoulder and winked at her._

 _Ladybug was confused as he took off towards Hawkmoth. She watched with a confused expression as Chat walked up with hard steps. She shook her head and threw her yo-yo to wait for his signal._

 _Chat Noir waited for her to be gone; before, he spoke. "Fifteen years ago… you had a son. That son grew up locked up in his room. Like a bird that was only let out to sing for the world. You worried over him getting hurt. You worried about how he felt when he lost his mother. You became a recluse and never left the house, dragging your own son through that hell with you. You became SELFISH!" Chat's eyes teared up. "And you recently broke this picture." Chat threw the broken frame at Hawkmoth and it slid to his feet. "You didn't even notice how you broke your kid. How you lost your son, little by little… How he wanted to DIE every DAY! Every FUCKING day! How he wanted to scream, punch, and cry! How you deserted him to deal with it on his own! And yet, here you are making a wish that could possibly make him go missing. Replacing your wife with your own son! What kind of father are you?"_

" _How do you know this? You don't know my son! He would never do anything like that or say anything like that!" Hawkmoth slammed the end of his cane into the ground._

" _Your son does feel like that and I know because-" Chat Noir dropped transformation, leaving Adrien in his wake. "I'm your son. You've spent years hurting me. Physically and emotionally."_

 _Hawkmoth lost his words and he fell to his knees. "I- I've been sending akumas at you? At my own SON? I had my speculation, but I- I didn't expect to be right." He gripped his cane and got lost in the memories of all of the akumas that Chat Noir fought. How many nearly killed him. How many left him weak and in pain. How many- "Oh my god."_

" _All this time… you've been trying to kill your own son for his miraculous." Adrien burst into angry tears and his face turned red as he became more and more furious with him. "YEARS!"_

 _He stepped up to his father and brought his hands in and out of fists. "Do me a favor and give up. Please. I want mother back too, but at what PRICE!" He held out his hand for his father's miraculous. "Let mother go. I've had to."_

 _Hawkmoth's hand shook as he dropped transformation and reached for his miraculous. He removed it and handed it to Adrien. "Thank you, father." Adrien whispered, grabbed the miraculous, and transformed back into Chat Noir._

 _His father was silent and lost in his thoughts. Lost in his guilt as Chat's words hit him in the heart like a bullet to his soul. Chat called Ladybug on his staff and she showed up to tie his hands behind his back with her yo-yo, while Chat called the police._

" _How'd you do it, Kitty?" Ladybug watched Roger take Gabriel away in handcuffs._

" _I just showed him the truth." Something about the way Chat Noir had a blank stare worried her, but she ignored it._

Adrien came back and sighed as he fell back onto his bed. "Later, I was taken to see my mother. I was in shock that he had kept her in a bunker beneath my room for all these years. I had no idea we even had such a place beneath our house. Beneath my bedroom." He was thrown back into the past and he put his forearm over his eyes. Marinette stared down at him with a worried expression. She laid down beside him and waited for him to talk with her hand on his chest and her leg over his hips.

"Roger called me and told me to come to an area of the house." Adrien continued to talk with a weak voice.

" _Adrien Agreste? I have something that you need to see, but I will warn you… It's not easy to look at." Roger spoke with a serious canter and Adrien's hand shook._

" _I'll see it." Adrien followed him down to a bunker and down a long bridge._

 _As Adrien walked up to the casket, he lost his breath as he saw the way the streaming light lit up her golden hair. He ran up to the casket and pressed his palms against the cold glass. Tears fell from his eyes and his shoulders shook as he fell apart and lost his composure._

" _We don't know how long she's been down here. We think she's been here a few years." Roger slowly approached the subject._

Adrien peered at his mother and spoke in a broken voice. "My father was hiding her here the whole time? Keeping her preserved?"

" _We believe so, yes. I'm really sorry, Adrien." Roger sighed as coroners came in and gently touched his shoulders to have him back up._

" _It's not your fault. My father was sick, clearly." Adrien sniffed as he watched them open the casket to remove her body into a bag, after they checked her vital signs._

 _Roger nodded as they zipped up the body bag with his mother inside._

" _How much to pay off the media, Roger? I don't want this out there." Adrien cleared his throat and reached for his wallet in his back pocket._

 _Roger touched his hand and pushed his euros away. "It's free, Adrien. We won't let it out. Not the news about your mother."_

" _Thank you." Adrien peered up at Roger with a weak smile._

" _Get some rest. Do you have somewhere to go since we will have to close the house down for investigation, for now?" Roger peered at Adrien with a concerned expression._

" _Yeah. Thanks again, Roger." Adrien touched his shoulder and walked out of the bunker and up to his bedroom to pack._

"Eventually, when I moved back into the house… I destroyed my room, broke most of my stuff because it reminded me of the false love that my father had for me. Reminded me of him and I hated it. Reminded me of everything he had pushed me into. I stormed off and bought black paint and threw it around my room until it was coated in black." Adrien sighed and Marinette removed his arm from his eyes.

She turned his head to face her with her palm on his cheek. "Why do you visit him then, if you hate him so much?"

Adrien sighed and his voice trembled with his words. "Because, even if my father did all of those terrible things?" Adrien peered into her sapphire eyes with broken ones. "He doesn't deserve to be alone all the time. No one does."

Marinette smiled at him and pressed her lips to his trembling ones. "You're mother would be so proud of you, Kitty. So proud. I'm sure she is watching you right now." Marinette kissed him again and he parted his lips to take a trembling breath.

Adrien ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking more than just a hug to distract and ease his mind. She parted her lips and ran her tongue along his. Adrien broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers with closed eyes. "Make the pain go away, please. Help me forget."

Marinette wanted to cry for him, but she knew he didn't want pity. She rolled on top of him and kissed his neck to his lips as she slowly pulled the hem of his shirt up his torso.

 **Song I wrote to (doesn't really relate, but I can't get it out of my head)**

 **11 Minutes by YUNGBLUD and Halsey ft. Travis Barker**


End file.
